Aliance
by Aube
Summary: 5ème année d'Harry, une aliance se formera, une nouvelle élève qui vien su québec, c'est La Gardienne mais qu'elle est son rôle? pk Harry? même elle ne le sais pas...


Aliance  
bDisclamer:/b Rien ne m'appartien sauf mes personnage. L'école ou se passe le début de l'histoire au québec est un lieu réelle, sauf pour le côter magique bien entendu. Les personne son réelle, sauf Sari.  
bPrologue:/b  
  
Sari avanca d'un pas rapide dans la forêt, sourde au cris que lancait vainement Harry.  
  
-SARI!! NON AVANCE PAS....  
  
Pourquoi elle l'écouterais, elle était lier a lui, un lien magique qui lui avait été imposser. Ce n'était pourtant pas une torture pour elle, car au fond, elle aimait beaucoup Harry, son travail était de le sauver. Restait selement à le retrouver dans la forêt. Ses cris semblait venir de toute les directions:  
  
-HARRY, OÙ ES-TU?  
  
Personne ne répondit. Sari sentit son rhytme cardiaque s'accélérer douloureusement. Son jujement avait disparu et c'est à l'aveuglette qu'elle commenca à courrir à travers les arbres, trébuchant sans cesse sur les racines...  
  
-SARIIIIIIII....  
  
L'adolescente se retourna juste a temps pour voir la silouhette noir qui se dressait devant elle et le visage blafard d'Harry.  
  
-NONNN.... ------------------------------------------------------ bChapitre 1 À l'autre bout du monde.../b  
  
Il était environ 14h20 à l'école secondaire Louis-Jacques Casault et les minutes s'égrainait si lentement...  
  
-Encore cinq petites minutes marmona Sari en fixant l'horloge du cours de mathématique.  
  
Sari était une adolescente d'aparence tout a fais normale. Elle aimait la compagnie des autres et avait en horreure les maths, chose de tout à fait naturel pour quelqu'un qui réussi à peine à atteindre la note de pasage. Tout cela pour dire que la jeune fille de 15 ans était pratiquement coucher sur son bureau, son menton appuyer dans la paume de sa main gauche tandis qu'avec l'autre, elle griffonnait des petits dessins dans la marge de son cahier. La jeune fille était pas mal atléthique et elle adorait bouger, c'était donc une vrai torture pour elle de rester assise 75 minutes à écouter les explication que la plus part des professeur donnait d'une voix relativement monotone. Le seul professeur qu'elle apréciait plus que les autres tait celui de Biologie qui avait voyager partout dans le monde et qui racontait ce qu'il avait vu et vécu.  
  
La cloche retentit soudain dans les couloirs et telle un troupeau apeurer, les élèves se jetèrent vers la sortit, leur livres dans les bras, en direction de la grande salle, 15 minutes de pause et leur clavère recommence pour 75 minutes encore. Cependant, Sari ne prit pas la même direction des autres élèves. Partit en sens inverse, elle se dirigeait vers la sale des profs, endroit interdit au moins de 20 ans, sauf sur un rayon de 1.5 mètre, autrement dis, l'entré, la ou il fallait attendre qu'un professeur réponde gentilment. Chose qui ne se pressait pas de faire car ils étaient tous trop occuper à orguaniser leur prochain cours, ou peur ceux qui on accumuler des congés, leur prochaine vacances à Porto Rico. Sari arriva enfin devant la double porte ou on pouvait lire sur un petit écriteau en grande lettre bourgogne: Sale des Professeurs. Au même moment, un jeune homme arriva par les escaliers qu'il y avait à la gauche des portes, juste en avant de l'imprimerie ou une forte odeur de produit chimique émanait. Le jeune homme se nommait Kevin, c'était un garçon très intelligent et très beau aussi. Ses yeux bleu azure et ses cheveux blond lui donnait un air d'ange, un ange qui pratique le kick boxing, le football, le hockey et le soccer. C'était aussi le président du niveau, chose qui n'est pas nouveau car il est président depuis sa sixième année, il a toujours eu un talent en naration et son inteligence lui donnait un avantage hors du commun car peu de personne réussisait à trouver une faille dans se qu'il disait, même les professeurs était stupéfait par lui.  
  
-Tien, tien, Sari, on échape à son dernier cours de la journée, de la semaine je devrais dire!  
  
Kevin affichait une sourrir charmant, pas celui que certain gars on qui cache une personnalité de tombeur, non, lui, il était doux, franc.  
  
-Oui, j'ai anglais et tu sais très bien que j'en n'ai pas besoin. Cependant, toi, que fais-tu ici?  
  
Kevin eu un petit rire, le genre de rire qui faisait frisonner Sari. Vous l'aurais deviner, elle aime beaucoup Kevin!  
  
-La même chose que toi!  
  
Sari eu un regard incrédule, il était rare que Kevin se permette de manquer un cours. Bien qu'il n'ai pas vraiment besoin d'étudier des heures pour comprendre une matière, il ne manquait jamais de périodes pour le plaisir.  
  
-Je sais, c'est surprenant mais j'ai plein de travail à faire, tu te souvien se qu'a donner le professeur Manchester, ou si tu préfère, Le tom Pouce qui enseigne les Sc. Physique.  
  
Sari réfléchis un instant avant de se mettre a geindre  
  
-Ouiiiiii, je m'en souvien maintenant, et j'ai rien de fais, je suis foutu.  
  
-Ben non, je vais t'aider, c'est pas compliquer de toute façon, si on comprend bien, cela prend 5 petite minutes à faire.  
  
-Bien moi, je suis loin de comprendre donc, ça va me prendre des heures.  
  
Sari ferma les yeux en grimacant, l'idée de travailler toute la nuit ne l'enchantait pas vraiment.  
  
-Aller un peut de courage! Fit Kevin en s'aprochant d'elle, tu es brillante, tu va y arriver.  
  
Sari ouvrit les yeux, Kevin était vraiment proche d'elle, quelques centimètres à peine séparaient leur visage. Un silence s'installa, le coeur de Sari se mit à s'accellerer, le moment était-il arriver? Elle pouvait sentir le parfum de Kevin, une odeur si enivrante qui lui faisait tournée la tête. Non mais, c'était pas l'endroit, devant la sale des professeur! Entre les cours de plus! Ha et puis zut, rien ne va gâcher se moment. Leur lèvre était sur le point de se rejoindre quand...  
  
-Allo les amis!  
  
Un autre jeune homme venait d'aparaitre, il avait les cheveux en rasta et un large sourrir était dessiner sur son visage. Il s'appelait Sébastien, c'était un peut le boufon du groupe.  
  
-Salut Seb répondit Kevin avec une voix un peu agacer.  
  
-Je vous dérange? lanca-t-il  
  
-Non presque pas fit Sari d'un ton tranchant sans réplique.  
  
-Fache toi pas, remarque tu es très jolie quand tu le fais! Bon, sa serait d'entrer avant que la pause se termine.  
  
Sébastien ouvrit la porte et entra suivit par Kev et Sari qui restait un peut à l'écart en arrière. Il traversèrent la salle en entier comme si de rien n'était. Les profs présent les saluaient avant de resortirent en vu de la dernière période de la journée. Quand ils furent arrivé a l'autre bout, Kev sortit quelque chose de sa poche de pantalon et tapota le mur 3 fois et, comme par magie, une porte apparu. Hé oui, ils sont des sorciers, en réalité, toute l'école n'est q'une couverture pour les quelques sorcier de la région. Tout les professeur sont des sorciers mais la plus part n'enseigne qu'au moldu. Kevin et les autre s'engoufrèrent par la porte et le décord changea du tout au tout. On n'avais maintenant l'impression de se trouver dans un château médiéval. Ils continuèrent dans le couloir sombre simplement éclairer par quelques flambeaux. Il avait environ une dizaines de sorcier qui fréquentait l'école. Au bout d'un moment, une pièce de grandeur moyenne se déploya devant eux. Une sale commune en quelque sorte et un sorcier y était déjà, vêtu de la robe bourgogne caractéristique des étudiants du colège de sorcellerie.  
  
-Charles, j'était sur que tu était malade s'esclama Sari en voyant le jeune homme qui entretenait son balais, un nimbus 2001 importer de l'angleterre.  
  
-J'ai lâcher l'école moldu fit ce dernier sans lever les yeux.  
  
-Quoi? Tu sias bien qu'on peut pas sans avoir 16 ans! Lanca Kev en s'installant dans un fauteille Bourgogne ( tout est bourgogne, c'est pas compliquer!)  
  
-Ce n'est qu'une question de jour fit le concerner, et en plus, en étant sorcier, les cours moldu son facultatif. J'ai déjà du mal à suivre ceux du monde des sorciers, j'irais pas m'ajouter du travail suplémentaire ailleur!  
  
Charles était la grande-gueule du groupe, il adore rire et s'amuser, surtout prendre un petit coup... Il a de beau yeux gris bleu, comme ceux de Sari et son visage était relativement rond. Ses cheveux était chatain et couper cour.  
  
-Vous pouvez toujours faire la même chose fit une vois qui provenait de derrière eux.  
  
En se retournant, il virent le directeur qui se tenait dans l'encadrement de la porte. C'était le même directeur qui s'occupait du côter moldu, son nom de sorcier était Nowel. Personne ne sait son prénom, quand ils sont entré au colège, il c'est présenté comme était le professeur Nowel, tout simplement.  
  
-Oui, cependant, il vous faudrait rester discret car le rêglement de l'école est clair, vous lâcher l'école, vous ne revenez plus sur le terrain, continua l'homme d'âge moyen.  
  
-Ça serait beaucoup plus facile pour nous admis Kevin, cependant, comment dire à tout le monde que je lâche l'école, c'est inscenser!  
  
Pour toute réponse, le directeur hocha la tête pour aprouver.  
  
-Moi, je me suis pas poser la question longtemps fit Chales.  
  
-Je comprend, Sari, venez dans mon bureau svp, j'ai une requête à vous demander qui est d'une extrème importance.  
  
Sari, un peut débousoller fit oui de la tête et suivit le directeur vers son bureau, la tête remplit de questions. -------------------------- bEn Angleterre/b --------------------------  
  
Il faisait nuit depuis longtemps au colège de Poudlard. Harry dormait dans son dortoire, si on peut dire dormire car son sommeil était très agiter, tellement, qu'il en réveillait ses compagnons de dortoire.  
  
-Harry, réveille-toi Fit un inquiet de voir son ami aussi agité.  
  
Le jeune homme au yeux émeraude ne réagit cependant pas, il semblait comme dans un someille irréelle, magique.  
  
-Seamus, va chercher un professeur, McGonagall, Dumbledore n'importe qui sauf Rogue lanca le Rouquin qui raporta son attention a celui qui délirait dans son sommeille.  
  
Le concerner sortit en courant du dortoire tandit que les autres restaient la a regarder la scène étrange. C'était la 5 ème années d'Harry à Poudlard, bien que les évennements de l'an dernier l'ai profondément chambouler, il semblait avoir prit du mieu pendant ses vacances et avait retrouver un bon morale. Pourtant, depuis près d'une semaine, on semblait avoir prit le controle sur ses rêve, lui fesant vivre une vrai torture à toute les nuit. Enfin, il semblait de plus en plus dificile de le tiré de ses rêves, au début, un simple Enervatum sufisait mais maintenant, c'était de la magie de Dumbledore dont il avait besoin.  
  
Quelques minutes plus tard, Seamus revint avec Dumbledore qui le suivait ainsi que McGonagall qui semblait inquiète pour Harry. Qui ne le serait pas, c'est tout de même lui le sauveur. Le vieu directeur baissa la tête, comme si il se sentait pour la première fois impuissant devant se qu'il se passait.  
  
-Il lui faut un puissant sortilège de bouclier pour empêcher la personne, qui je crois est Voldemort, de s'introduire dans son esprit et de permette a Harry un someille calme.  
  
Dumbledore lanca un sortilège qui réveilla enfin Harry, il semblait terriblement épuiser:  
  
-J'en peut plus professeur, même la potion de someille sans rêve et impuissante, je voudrais tellement dormire normalement.  
  
-Ne t'inquiète pas Harry, je vais langer un sortilège de bouclier qui va arrêter ta souffrance et te permettre de récupérer.  
  
Dumbledore prononca quelque mots incompréhensible et une ora doré entoura le lit à baldequin du jeune homme.  
  
-Bon, voila, c'est tout se que j'ai pu faire, maintenant, Minerva, veuiller me suivre, je dois vous parler de quelque chose.  
  
Les deux professeurs sortirent du dortoire, laissant les adolescents à nouveau seul. Dumbledore et McGonagall entrère dans le bureau de cette dernière.  
  
-Bon, Minerva, j'ai pris contact avec un vieille ami du canada. c'est un directeur d'école de sorcellerie qui est discimuler par une école de moldu, peut de sorcier y étudisent mais se sont les meilleurs parmis les meilleurs. Dont une jeune fille prénomer Sari. C'est une guerrière on pourrais dire, elle est intelligente et très débrouillarde et ses pouvoirs son puissants. J'ai demander à mon ami, de la faire venir ici. Elle serait la Gardienne.  
  
- La Gardienne Fit McGonagall d'une voix étranglé, mais vous savez se que cela représente?  
  
-Oui, bien entendu. Un lien relia Harry et Sari, il se complète à la perfection. Les recherches qu'on fait Lily et James était concluante, si se qu'il on prévu se réalisent, il vont tuer voldemort en l'enfermant dans un autre royaume. Cependant, le sacrifice de l'un des deux est nescésaire...  
  
Un silence tomba dans la pièce tandi que les yeux brillant d'un rat espionnait la scène... 


End file.
